This Is My Jam My Version
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my version of the Regular Show episode This is my jam so please enjoy and review,


This Is My Jam My Version

"Mordecai Morty wake up please" Eileen vigorously shaking her boyfriend who was on the ground in the park knocked out; with a guitar next to him. Benson, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Skips and Pops were all coming to except Mordecai and that made Eileen worry even more. After everyone had left Mordecai started to wake up "Uh my head" he said and through his bleary eyes he could see his girlfriend Eileen's worried face. Still clutching his aching head Mordecai sat up and that's when Eileen hugged him tightly and said "You're awake." After a few minutes of silence between Mordecai said to Eileen "is the dancing song dude gone?" "What dancing song dude I don't see anyone all I saw was a big explosion or something come from the park. I thought it was a bomb or something then I immediately thought about you" was Eileen's reply.

Mordecai then looked around the park and then started shouting "Yes the dancing song dude is gone yes!" with both fists up in the air. "Are you feeling ok?" Eileen said as she put her hand to Mordecai's forehead to see if he had a fever. "I am fine Eileen really" Mordecai quickly exclaimed and then added "I'll explain what happened to me to you in the kitchen ok." Eileen said nothing as she followed her Morty to the kitchen. As Mordecai put water into the coffee maker he said "Rigby had a song stuck in his head." "A song stuck in his head?" Eileen said from her seat at the table. Mordecai noted to himself that his girl's voice sounded shocked but not surprised. Setting the two mugs of coffee on the table and pulling a chair out for himself Mordecai went on to tell Eileen how they tried to get rid of the song out of Rigby's head first they tried dunking his head in the toilet, then putting on a lawn mower, a blender and then Mordecai sharpens a pencil in the pencil sharpener; but Rigby shakes his head and says that it's not working. Then they tried something else which involved Muscle Man hitting Rigby in the head with a stick; Rigby of course had a helmet on to protect his head.

Then Mordecai tried getting Rigby to listen to his favorite band called Brain Explosion of course that didn't work. So Mordecai had Rigby listen to the whole Summertime song from beginning to end and when that didn't work Mordecai began to think of another way to get the song out of Rigby's head. But as he was thinking Mordecai heard the annoying song again and told Rigby to shut the music off but when he didn't Mordecai turned around angrily and was ready to yell at Rigby and that's when he began shocked to see the song trying to possess him and he had no control over it. So he and Rigby went to see Skips to see if there was anything he could do all Skips did was punch Rigby in the arm and as per usual that didn't work; so Skips told Rigby that there was nothing he could do and to sleep it off. So that night Rigby slept it off and by morning the song was out of his head; he was so overjoyed that he woke me up and told me. Even though I was tired I was happy for him we finally got the song out of his head.

That's when I looked over his shoulder saw the dancing song dude dancing and singing that annoying song. Taking a deep breath and another sip of his coffee Mordecai continued his story for Eileen me and Rigby were shocked because we had no idea what we were looking at. So I thought maybe if we ignored it it would just go away but sadly that wasn't the case. Finally no one here in the park could take it anymore and it was time to get rid of that annoying song. So me and Rigby wrote the most cheesiest most repetitive catcheside song ever. Then we gathered everyone together as a band to defeat the dancing song dude.

We almost had him Mordecai continued after another deep breath and sip of coffee that's when Benson showed up and I thought he was going to start yelling at us but instead he said "That me and Rigby forgot about the one thing that makes a band and those were the drums which he brought with him; and that's how we defeated the dancing song dude for good" Mordecai finished his story. When he looked at Eileen she was shocked she didn't know what to say. After a while Eileen said "so the explosion that I saw was you and the rest of the guys defeating the dancing song dude and then I came running over to see what happened." Mordecai for his part just nodded his head. After a while Eileen got a mischievous smirk on her face as she said "I sometimes find you to be cheesy Morty." Mordecai knew Eileen was only joking and said "Take that back." "Never" Eileen said getting up from her seat at the table and running away. Mordecai followed her and it wasn't long until he was able to tackle her and tickle her all over. Mordecai and Eileen tickled each other until they were out of breath. Mordecai thought to himself as he held Eileen close to him what a perfect end to a very weird day.


End file.
